Addiction
by Pojo-san
Summary: Why do you do it? Why do you kill innocent people?" yelled Hughes into the phone. There was a dark chuckle on the other end. "Why? Because I am addicted to killing. I hunger for it. Catch me if you can, Lt. Colonel Hughes." With that the line went dead


Hello this is Pojo-san. I hope you enjoy my new story. This is shorter than what I usually write but this is somewhat of a prologue, and I'm testing out this style of writing. Let me tell you, writing in present tense is harder than it looks. This is not a oneshot in case you are wondering. This will be a multi-chapter story don't worry, but it will be a short one. I hope y'all like it. I actually gave one of my friends nightmares with this chapter. I laughed when she told me that. Anyway, if this story is popular enough I will continue to write it. So when you are done reading please leave a review for me! They are my bread and water as a writer!

Disclaimer: I don not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of its characters.

Warnings: this chapter contains violence, blood, and mentions of rape and molestation. There will be more warnings in the future.

This story is rated M for mature audiences. Reader discretion is advised.

You have been warned.

* * *

Chapter 1

Hook

* * *

Little Sally Waterford… She is eleven, and the apple of her mother's eye. Her cheeks dimple every time she smiles, and she smiles often. She would always help her mom around the house, cooking and cleaning, until her father came home. Poor girl… she is so abused by the man who dares to call himself a father. He would beat her, yell at her, belittle her, and, on a few occasions, inappropriately touch her. Her mother would stand by and watch everything because she is powerless to help, and too afraid to call the police. She even is raped by her own husband.

To vent and escape, Sally would go outside when her parents are away, or whenever she can, and find an animal. She then would kill it with a horrible and torturous death.

How do I know this?

Because I have been watching them the entire time. Now I cannot observe anymore, I cannot let this atrocity go on any longer. I know how to get past all of the locks, I know when they go to sleep, and I know where all of the squeaks are in the floorboards. It is time to act.

Now here I am, in a room that is painted white with pink flowers. There is Sally, with her hair of red, nice and long. I cross her carpeted floor to her bed to watch her sleep for only a few seconds. I take another step, and sit down on her bed gently. Aww, look she has freckles under her eyes and on her nose, now that is cute. I reach out my hand to stroke them when she jumps up in her bed, and looks me dead in the eye.

"W-w-who are?" she stutters. Her jade green eyes are wide with fear because there is a stranger in her room. I put a finger to her lips. I can feel her trembling underneath my touch. Afraid, most likely, that I would strike her.

"Shhh, it's okay. I'm a friend." I said. I curl my fingers and brush the back of my knuckles against her cheekbone.

"A friend?" Her trembling halts.

"Yes, a friend." I repeat with a small smile on my face. "I have come to help you. I know all that has happened to you. What your father does to you and your mother." She trembles again, and I place my hand on her cheek lovingly. "Do you want it to go away?"

"Go away?" She tilts her head to the side, and further into my hand. I wrap my other arm around her shoulders, and pull her close. She does not resist me. In fact, she nuzzles into my chest like a kitten. An adorable naïve kitten.

"Yes, I can make your problems go away." I start to pet my new kitten tenderly. She seems to enjoy that quite a bit because she hugs me tightly. When I mention that I can make her problems vanish, with hopeful eyes, she stares a me.

"Really?!" I make a small shushing sound to remind her to keep her voice down. Then she whispers, "You can make them go away? Just like that?"

I smile. She is just so adorable that I cannot help but smile.

"Just like that. Tell me what you want." I lean in close and whisper into her ear, "What is your heart's desire? Tell me, and I can make it happen." She rests her head on my chest again.

"Whatever I want?" I gave her ear a small chuckle. I could not help it. She was just too adorable, just like a kitten. If I am not careful I could end up under her spell. I continue to pet her, and whisper into her ear of my promise to make everything better.

"Whatever you wish. Give me your word. Tell me that you wish to make your problems vanish, and I can do that. Do wish that?" I knew that I have won her over. I already knew her answer.

"Yes," she breathed out.

"Tell me then." I pull her away from me, and catch her gaze. She stares at me, and I stare lovingly back, like a parent. Ha! A parent.

"I wish for you to make my problems disappear."

"Are you sure? Is this what you want?" I asked.

"Yes." Her gaze burns into mine with such an intense fire. "I want this." My smile grows into a grin.

"Your wish is my command." I gave her forehead a kiss, and I slither out of the room, as silent as a ghost. I close the door gently behind me, and began to make my way down the hall to the room that holds her parental units. I live for this, and I am eager to carry out Sally's biding. I can feel it now. My pulse is accelerating with excitement. My blood is boiling with passion. My body is screaming for this to happen.

It wants this.

I need this!

I have been denying myself for too long!

I am getting what people refer to as a high. No! This is not a high! It is so much more then that! This is the ultimate high! Oh gods, I cannot wait of this happen! I have to stifle my giggle if I am to do this. With practiced control, I calm my system down. I cannot wake up Mr. Rick Waterford or Mrs. Kate Waterford. I turn the handle slowly and enter their bedroom.

A few minutes later, I return to Sally's room. I open the door wide.

"Sally," I say in a sing song voice. She is right where I left her. During my absence she had pulled her knees up, and tucked them under her chin. Her head immediately snaps up to me. The joy is quite plain on her face. My kitten is pleased that I have returned to her.

"Did you do it? Did you make my problems go away?" asks my kitten as she pulls herself to the very edge of her bed on all fours. I cross the room to her, and kneel before her as if she is my lord and master. In essence she is. She has graciously given me my orgasmic high.

"Yes I have." I lift one of her hands to my lips and kiss it. I can feel her tense up in fear beneath my lips. Her father broke her quite a bit.

"You don't have to be afraid of me, my kitten, my Sally," I mummer against the skin of her hand. I kiss it again, and this time she is more relaxed.

"I'm sorry," she says to me. I intertwine her fingers into my own, place myself on her bed, wrap my free arm around her, and pull her into my lap. She instantly curls herself into my embrace and body. If she were a real kitten, I do not doubt that she would be purring at this very moment.

"Don't be. I know that your father violated you just as he had your mother. You have every right to be afraid of people." I speak gingerly into her ear, whispering once again. I feel her nuzzling into me. Cute, positively cute. "Now it's all over. It will never happen again. You will be left alone."

"Good," she says matter-of-factly, totally oblivious to what I have done to ensure her safety. I tuck her head under my chin.

"Would you like to see?" I ask her. She pulls away from me once more with curiosity showing in her eyes.

"See what?" I smile.

"If you close your eyes, and promise to keep them closed I will show you." I tap her nose with the tip of my finger. Her eyes brighten.

"I promise." She closes her eyes with a dimple smile one her face. I pick her up into my arms like a groom would to his bride.

"Remember no peaking," I tease her.

"Okay." She scrunches her eyes tightly shut. I carry her out the room to her parents. I place her down on the ground again with my hands on her shoulders. I turn her in the direction that she should face.

"You can open your eyes now." I say to her. She slowly opens them and then she gasps.

"Mommy!" she screams, and races over to her mother's side. I know that her mother will not respond because she is dead, so is Sally's father. Both had a bullet go right through the head. Sally is shaking her mother and crying.

"Mommy! Mommy, wake up! Please, wake up!" It breaks my heart to see my kitten cry like this, but only a little bit. She glares at me now. "You killed them! Why did you kill them? This isn't what I wanted!" My grin could put the Cheshire Cat to shame.

"Oh, but it is," I say slowly. "It is." My eyes sweep across the bodies. They both have the look of fear still painted in their lifeless eyes. A look that I will forever cherish every time that I see it. "I promised you that I would make your problem disappear, and I have done just that. You told me you wanted this. I even asked you are you sure that this is what you want, and you said yes. You wanted this."

"I never told you to kill them!" She is still crying.

"Yes, but you never told me not to," I counter. She is one sharp tack for a child, and she understands that I am right.

"But, but…" I kneel down to her eye level. I lift my hand, and I wipe away her tears. She flinches away from my touch.

"I have done what you have asked of me. Now what should I do about you? What about you and your crimes?" She starts to visible shake now.

"What about me? What crimes?" My kitten is scared of me now, as she should be.

"You see, I know," I could not keep the grin off of my face. "I know what you have been doing when you think no one is looking. Tell me how many animals have you killed now? Hmmm?" Her green eyes are wide now. "Thirty? Forty? Or did you lose count? How many helpless creatures have you burned alive? How many times have you laughed at their deaths while the fire burns them?"

"I-I-I…" she stutters. Horror paints her face as she realizes that her secret had been discovered.

"Now I see that you have moved onto bigger and better things. Animals can only do so much, can they?" I turn my head to the bodies that still lie on the bed. "They don't satisfy you like people can. Once you have killed a person, well, nothing else can compare to it, can it? It gives you special kind of high that no mere animal can give, doesn't it?" I swing my head back around to face her. "I can tell you from personal experience that there is a special kind of feeling that you get when you end another human's life, a very special feeling. The way they beg, the way they try to fight back, the way the fear washes over their eyes when they see death…" I silence myself. I am sure that if I continue with my little rant that I would lose what little self-control that I have left. She knew what point I am driving at. She stumbles backwards, and falls on the floor. She pushes herself away from me and into the wall.

"I-I didn't kill them. You did!" She points finger at me.

"Oh no, no, no," I say softly to her. I make the tsking sound as I wag my index finger at her. "I wasn't the one who killed them you were, my murderous kitten. You were the one that wished death on them not me. You told me that you wanted them dead, and I did as ordered. I only did what you have asked of me." I rise to me feet as I reach inside my long, black trench coat. "You are now no better than your father." More tears are spilling out of her eyes. I pull out a handgun with a silencer attach to the end. Her eyes zero in on my gun.

"No, please don't," she begs me. The begging taunts my self-control. I want to pull the trigger at this very moment but I cannot. It would not bring me the intense pleasure that I was seeking.

"What was it that I'm supposed to say at a time like this?" I say in a mock contemplative tone of voice. "Ah, now I remember." A cruel smile graces my face as I aim my gun at Sally's forehead. "I'm sorry."

"I haven't seen your face! It's all covered up, and I don't even know your n-name. I'm not a-a-a problem f-for you. P-p-please let me live." She breaks down into sobs.

"I want to thank you for reviving me, and now this is good-bye my adorable little kitten." I squeeze the trigger, and I could feel the kick of the gun as the bullet shoots out. It hit dead on, right through Sally's head. Her body crumples to the floor.

My breathing becomes labored. I try to take in deep breathes to control it, but there is nothing that I can do. The caged animal inside of me is breaking free. It is running rampant this vicious predator that was forced to remain calm in the beginning. I cannot hold it in anymore. I begin to giggle then I escalate into maniacal laughter. I throw my head back and laugh uncontrollably into the air. Throwing my arms out wide, I spin in a small circle, laughing. It is an incredible wonderful feeling. I have missed it so much. Truly, I have denied myself for too long. Oh gods! I wish for this euphoria to never end! There is no other feeling that I would rather feel than this forever.

I want more! So much more! I want it! I want it! I want to smell the fear that pumps through the blood of my prey. I want to hear them begging for their life. I want to see the life drain from their bodies. I want to taste their death on my tongue. I want to feel the adrenaline. The euphoria! The ecstasy! I want more!

My laughter crescendos until I am sure that it can be heard all through the house. However, I cannot stay too long in this perfect, beautiful, blissful euphoria. I came to a stop. The predator inside of me is calm once more and happy. However, this hunger, this lust that lives inside of me, cannot be completely satisfied, but for now I am content. It is time for the second part of my masterpiece.

I begin to sing while I work. I hang the bodies upside down, and I go down stairs to fetch a bowl. I find a large one in a cupboard.

"Kill me softly with your love," I sing as I enter the bedroom again. "I want you to know that I would die just for you." I withdrew a knife from my pocket. It is a nice knife. It is one that a hunter would bring on a hunting trip if he wants to gut his kill onsite. The blade is long and made of carbon steel while its handle is oak. I place the bowl below the tight grouping of hanging corpses. Once everything is in place, I slit all of their throats wide open to let the blood flow out smoothly. Gravity is doing much of the work for me. Now I must work quickly before the blood agglutinates.

"If it will save you I will kill myself for you." I continue to sing as I work. "If I were to die, I want to die in your arms. In the arms of my protector, my savior, my lover. It would be a beautiful death to me." I have completed my work, and now it is time for stage three. Clean up. The only evidence that I can leave behind is my masterpiece. There must be no physical evidence of any kind.

It is early morning when I finish. I walk down the street with the moon falling down the side of the sky as I hum my song. I pause and stare into the heavens above.

"It is a beautiful night," I say to myself. "It is the perfect night for my return. I haven't see Lieutenant Colonel Hughes in such a long time. I miss him. I can't wait to start playing our game again." I start walking again, singing my song.

* * *

I hope y'all have enjoyed my new story. Please leave a review, and tell me what you think of it. If this story is popular enough, I will continue writing it. If not then I'll think that no one likes, and most likely stop writing it. So please tell me if you want me to keep writing it. Check out my profile for updates on any of my stories. Also feel free to check out my fictionpress(dot)com account. The link is in my profile. Please also check out some of my other stories. I'll see you next time. -starts dancing away while sings- "The Show must go on! The Show must go on! Yeah! Ooh! Inside my heart is breaking! My make-up may be flaking! But my smile, still, stays on! Yeah! oh oh oh"


End file.
